The One With The New Beginnings
by Lynn1978
Summary: This is the first episode of my version of season 11 of Friends.
1. The One With The New Beginnings

(My season 11 begins a few weeks after the final episode of season 10. Ross and Rachel are back together, Monica, Chandler and the newborns have moved and settled into their new home in Westchester, Phoebe and Mike are happily married and Joey…..well….he's still Joey.)

-The One With The New Beginnings-

Monica and Chandler where in their bathroom getting ready for their 'date night'. Sharing the mirror, she finished putting on her makeup while Chandler straightened his tie. "Why do I have to wear this tie? I look pretty dressed up as it is without it." Monica turned to face him. "True. But you have to wear a tie." "Why?" he asked her. "Does the restaurant have a dress code?" Monica smiled. "No but I do." Chandler rolled his eyes. "I am not dressing up for tonight! This is crazy. I was perfectly happy going to the "Meal Bin" for dinner tonight but no. You had to be the one insisting we go to Le Café!" Monica started to get annoyed. "Chandler look. It's the first time we've been out since we had Jack and Erica. I am so happy that they are apart of us now. I really am. But, I want to be with you. We haven't really had time to ourselves since we had them. Am I a bad mother for saying that?" Chandler hugged her tightly. "No. You're someone who is totally happy but would like to have time alone with her husband. After all…who could blame you? You are married to the Chan-Chan man!" Monica hugged him so tight that that he gasped. "Honey…...you're….hurting…...me." "Oh am I?" She asked. "So sorry." And on the inside, she and Judy were in the nursery. Jack had his arm around her while they were both looking at Erica. Sleeping peacefully, Judy couldn't resist touching her back. She whispered, "It doesn't get any better than this Jack. Look at her. And Jack. And Emma. This is what life is all about." All of a sudden, little Jack started to cry. "My turn Judy!" And the elder Jack walked over to little Jack's crib and picked him up. Gently putting him on his shoulder, the elder Jack was beaming from ear to ear. "What's a matter Jackie-poo? Are you hungry? Hmmmm….you just ate. So that can't be it. Maybe you have….." And right at that moment, the elder's Jack nose found out what was wrong. "Uhhhhh…..Judy….we have a red alert here." Walking over to them, she said, "Red alert? I haven't heard that since Monica was a baby." Grabbing little Jack, Judy started to laugh. Just then, Monica and Chandler walked into the nursery. "Hi honey. Hi son. Are you all ready to go?" The elder Jack asked them. "Oh yes Dad. I've been waiting all week for this." Monica responded. Chandler shook his head in agreement. "Tell me Dad…." Monica cut him off. "You're wearing the tie Chandler!" The elder Jack smiled. Judy finished changing little Jack and walked over to Monica and Chandler. "You kids better leave. We're here now. So go. Bye. Have fun!" Chandler and Monica said their goodbyes and left the room. The elder Jack looked at Judy and said, "There goes our little Harmonica and our Kazoo." Judy looked at him with curiosity. "Kazoo?" "Yea" he said. "Monica is our Harmonica and Chandler is our Kazoo." Judy shook her head. "Jack? Have you been taking your medicine lately? He chuckled. "Oh shoot! I just remembered that I need to google 'how to fix a leaky kitchen sink'. Do you think they would mind if I use their computer?" Judy was shocked. "Google it? You know what Google is? And I thought you knew how to fix our sink." Jack shook his head. "I thought I knew how too but I'm running into a problem. And yep. I know about Google. Ross has been teaching me all about it and computers. Did you know there was this thing called 'A Face-Book'? He's been telling me about that too. But I don't think it will catch on."

Chandler and Monica arrived at Le Café twenty minutes later. He parked the car and unbuckled his seat belt. Monica didn't move. "Hon? Are you ok?" He asked her. "Huh? Oh…I'm fine….I think." Chandler studied her for a minute. "Monica, what's wrong?" She looked at him. "I think we should go home." "What? Why?" He asked. "I feel guilty for leaving them Chandler. I know that sounds crazy but I do. And I know that my parents are with them and they are fine but they are my babies! How can I be selfish and be here with you? You're just my husband but they are my babies!" Chandler cleared his throat. "I love you so much hon! You just got the title of 'Wife of the Year' with that speech!" Monica leaned her head against the head rest. "I'm sorry. You know what I mean." Chandler stroked her cheek and said, "I know. It's ok. They're my babies too and I do feel a little guilty. But, like you said, we need time to be with each other." She kissed him and smiled softly. "Let's go eat." They both got out of the car and headed toward the restaurant.

Ross, Rachel, Mike and Phoebe were all at Ross' apartment. Phoebe was playing with Emma while Rachel was sitting on the couch. Ross and Mike were out picking up dinner and a movie for all of them to watch later. "Emma! You're such a sweet little girl! I can't wait until I have a little girl like you one day!" Phoebe said to her. Rachel smiled. "When is that day gonna get here Pheebs? You'd make an awesome mom." Phoebe put Emma in her playpen and sat down on the couch next to Rachel. "Oh…about seven months from now." Rachel's mouth dropped open. "Honey! You're pregnant? Oh my god!" Phoebe was smiling so hard that her cheeks were beginning to hurt. "Yes. I am with child…again." Rachel hugged her. "Wait….." she said. "Again?" Phoebe nodded. "Yes. Remember I was pregnant before? When I had my brother's babies?" Rachel laughed. "Yes! I miss you saying that! Mike must be so thrilled!" Phoebe's smile vanished. "Uhhhh….actually….he doesn't know yet. I'm afraid to tell him." Rachel grabbed Phoebe's hand. "You're afraid to tell him? Why? He doesn't want children?" "Oh no no." Phoebe said. "He's just been under a lot of stress as of late. He hasn't been getting very many gigs to play. He's thinking about going back to being a lawyer. He wasn't happy with that but it is a steady job, steady income. I'm afraid that if I tell him we're having a baby, that might make him feel worse. It might make him do something he really doesn't want to do. Please Rachel…please don't tell him or anyone else right now ok?" Rachel hugged Phoebe again. "I don't agree with that but I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Now see….this isn't so bad. Nice place." Chandler said. Monica was looking around and saw that what he said was true. "Hey…there's a stage. I wonder what kind of entertainment they have here?" Chandler was looking at the menu. "Tonight they are having a singer by the name of 'Elizabeth Warren'. I've never heard of her. Have you?" Monica shook her no. "I wonder if she's good?" The stage was lit up and Chandler said, "I don't know but we're about to find out." The MC walked out onto the stage and the audience started applauding. "Ladies and Gentleman. Thank you very much for dining with us tonight. We here at Le Café pride ourselves on not only the best food in this city but also the best entertainment. And the beautiful lady that is here with us tonight will no doubt disappoint. Without further ado, would you all please give a warm welcome to Ms Elizabeth Warren." He walked off the stage as Elizabeth walked on. "Thank you for the nice introduction!" She said into her microphone. "This is my first time singing in public so please bare with me. I promise I will do my best if you promise you won't throw anything at me!" Some people in the audience laughed while others clapped. Chandler and Monica smiled and then something struck Monica about the singer. Music started to play and Elizabeth started singing along with it. Monica stared at her intently. Chandler didn't notice Monica staring. "Hey….she sounds pretty good. Although she only sang a few words….still not bad." "Chandler…does she look familiar to you? For some reason, I think I know her." "You know her? From where?" he asked. "I don't know." She answered. "Wait…..oh my God! That's Janice!" Chandler eyes opened wide. "Janice? As in 'Oh…..my….God Janice'"? She nodded. "Monica you're crazy. Besides, her name is Elizabeth Warren." Monica ignored him. For the rest of her performance, Chandler sat quietly listening to her while Monica stared at her. She knew it was indeed Janice. And she shockingly sounded great. But why is she now a blonde and Elizabeth Warren?

Ross and Mike returned with Mexican food, a small pizza for Phoebe and the movie, "Sweet Home Alabama". Rachel went into the kitchen to get napkins while Phoebe was looking at the DVD they brought back. "'Sweet Home Alabama'? Such a girly movie. I want action! Oooh! I know! How about Die Hard? It's an old movie but it's action packed!" Ross and Mike stared at her. "What?" She asked. "Is my chest uneven?" Rachel walked back into the living room and set the table so they could all eat. As all four placed the food on the table and sat down, Ross' phone rang. He leaned over and answered it. "Hello?…..Oh hey Joe. How did they audition go?….…..…..Oh tough break…..….Yea, Rachel, Phoebe and Mike are all here. Monica and Chandler are having a date night…..…..Tomorrow? at 2:30am?…...…uhhhhh…..….ok. I'll see you then." Ross hung up the phone and Mike asked, "Why are you going to see him at 2:30am?" Ross took a sip of his beer. "His flight gets in around that time. I'm going to pick him up. He didn't get the final call back so he's coming home tomorrow." "I feel bad for Joey. He's been having bad luck with auditions lately." Phoebe said. "Yea" Rachel agreed. "Poor guy. But I do miss having him around. It's been kinda quiet without him here." Ross shook his head in agreement. "I know. And food has been staying in our refrigerators all week. That's not…normal." All of a sudden, Phoebe jumped up from the table and ran to Ross' bathroom. Mike got up and followed her. Rachel smiled and muttered, "Ah. The joys of pregnancy." Ross heard what she said. "Phoebe is pregnant?" Rachel started to stutter. "Uhhhh….uhhh…..no. She's…she's…..uhhhh…..ALLERGIC TO CHIPS! THAT WILL WORK! Yea. She's allergic to the chips I bought. Stupid me! I forgot about that!" She turned her attention to her food while Ross was thinking about what she just said. "Rach? That whole thing doesn't make sense." "Yes it does Ross. I swear I forgot about her allergy when I bought them. As a matter of fact, I'll run right out and buy new chips! I'll be back soon!" Rachel jumped up from the couch, grabbed her purse off the table and headed for the door. Even though she was quick, Ross was able to catch her by her purse strap. He spun her around to face him. "First of all, Phoebe doesn't have any 'chip allergies' that I know of and second of all, I bought those chips. Not you. Now, why won't you tell me she's pregnant?" Rachel dropped her purse on the chair. "Damn it. Ok ok ok. Yes. Phoebe is going to have a baby but she made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone. Since you forced it out of me, you better not tell anyone that she's pregnant. Including Mike." Ross was surprised. "I didn't force it out of you. Mike knows right?" "No" Rachel said. Just then, Phoebe and Mike returned to the living room. Phoebe sat down on the couch and Mike sat down next to her. "Phoebe….you've been doing that a lot lately. I think you better go to the doctor." She smiled. "I'm fine. I told you. I've just got a queasy stomach. I've had it on and off for years. It'll go away soon." "Pheebs. That doesn't sound good. I think you better go to the doctor. It could be a number of things wrong. Or….." Ross was in the middle of talking when Rachel smacked his arm. "OWWWWWW! That hurt!" He yelled. "Sorry" she said. "You had a mosquito on you." And she shot him a murderous look. Phoebe laughed. "The rarely seen aggressive side of Rachel. Sexy! I feel sorry for the mosquito though."

Elizabeth finished her performance to a loud, appreciative applause. Chandler liked what he heard. She was really good. And, after what Monica said, Elizabeth did look an awful lot like Janice. But Janice didn't sing. She didn't have blonde hair. And her name was Janice. Not Elizabeth. Not to mention her voice. Janice had a nasally voice. Elizabeth's was soft. Elizabeth disappeared through the curtain and Monica said, "Wow! She looks great. And singing? I didn't know she could sing!" Chandler looked at her. "If that is Janice, why is her name Elizabeth Warren? I can understand having blonde hair. Some women dye their hair. By why change her first and last name? Doesn't that strike you as odd? And she doesn't even sound like Janice. I think it's just the case of those two looking alike." Monica leaned toward him. "A lot of actors and actresses change their names. She did that too. Why? I don't know. How many other 'Janice Litman Goralnick's' can there be?" Chandler thought for a minute. Monica continued. "But I'm telling you, it's Janice. Anyway, I have to go to the ladies room. I'll be right back." Monica left their table and Chandler decided to call home to check up on the twins.


	2. The One With Mike's Birthday Part 1

~The One With Mike's Birthday (Part 1)~

Mike and Phoebe were relaxing at Central Perk. They were sitting on the couch while waiting for their coffee to get done. Phoebe decided to break the quiet moment. "It's your birthday Mike. Let's not think about money or jobs now ok? Let's celebrate! Monica and Chandler said that Le Café is a great place to eat. They even have live entertainment. Why don't we go there for your birthday?" Mike kissed her. "You are so sweet. But no. I don't think so. Why not keep it simple? Monica is baking a cake for me right? We can just have them over at our place and hang out." She looked at him as he turned his attention to a magazine. "He really is not himself lately." She thought to herself. "Ok. I guess I have to spoil the surprise." She said to him. "I already got us a reservation there. Besides, I know something great is going to happen tonight. I can feel it." Mike was not too happy with what she just said. He put the magazine down on the table. "What? You booked a reservation for us?" "Yes" she answered. "And not just us. Monica, Chandler, Ross, Rachel and Joey are going to be there. But they think it's a surprize party for you. SUPRIZE!" Mike exhaled and grimaced. "Well…since you already did that. Fine. We'll go. But…" Phoebe put a finger over his lips. "No buts." The waitress brought over their coffee and Phoebe asked her if she could make them to go. She retreated with their coffees and Phoebe turned to Mike. "We have to leave. We have to go get ready because our reservation is at 7:30. And, I'm telling you…..this is going to be the best night! Something great is going to happen." Mike shrugged his shoulders and headed toward the main doors. Phoebe quietly said, "Please let me be right." The waitress brought their coffees back to her and Phoebe headed toward the doors.

Monica, Chandler and Joey were already at Le Café. Joey was working on his eighth helping of an appetizer - tortilla chips with extra hot salsa topped with sour cream and shredded cheese. Each time he took a bite, he wiped his face with a napkin because he was starting to sweat. All Chandler and Monica could do was just take in the site. "So Joe…tell me. How was the audition?" Joey finished his chip and took a long drink of water. Finally, he said, "Man these babies are hot! But so good! And my audition was alright. I made to the final two people. It was me and this other guy. He got the part though. Although the director and producer did say they liked what they saw in me." Then he reached for another chip. Monica shook her head. "Ummm…Joey? Isn't your mouth burning? Maybe you should stop eating those." Joey looked at her as if she scolded him. "You know you're talking to me right? Since when do I ever stop eating food!" Monica gave up. "Fine. But don't say I didn't try to warn you!" Chandler decided to change the subject. "When are Ross and Rachel going to get here? I thought they'd be here by now." Joey snapped his fingers. "Oh that's right! They had to take Emma to Sandra's so they will be here soon. I forgot Rachel told me that earlier." Monica picked up her menu and saw that Elizabeth Warren was singing there again. "Chandler…Elizabeth is here again tonight." "Oh really? He said. "Don't you mean…" Monica cut him off. "Shhhh! Don't say it. See if they all see what we saw." Joey was curious so he asked, "Who's Elizabeth Warren? What did you see? She hot?" Chandler waited a second before answering. "Joey…..you know no other woman can compare to my Monica. Elizabeth is alright. We heard her sing here a few nights ago." Joey leaned over and whispered, "You actually meant that Elizabeth is hot right?" Chandler whispered back, "You betcha. And this isn't smart. Monica is right at the table with us." Chandler and Joey both straightened up and Monica said, "Yes, and Monica heard every word you two girls just whispered." "Hi guys! Sorry we're late. The traffic was really bad." Ross said as he sat down next to Monica. Rachel sat down next to Joey. "Yes. Sorry we're late. Are Phoebe and Mike here yet?" "No" Monica answered. "Great. We made it in time then." Ross said. Joey and Rachel were looking around room while Ross opened a menu. "Monica, you were right. This place is so nice! I love the stage. You don't see that too often anymore." Rachel said. "I agree." Joey said. "But as long as they serve food, I don't care if they even have tables or not." Everyone looked at him. Ross cleared his throat. "Anyway, these prices aren't bad. Maybe a tad high but if the food is really good, it'll be ok."

Phoebe and Mike arrived at the restaurant. "Remember, they think it's a suprize for you. So, you have to act surprised." She said as she parked the car. "I know. I will." He said. They both got out and headed inside. The hostess greeted them and Phoebe told her that she had a reservation and that her party should already be there. The hostess confirmed what she said after looking in her reservation book. "Duh" Phoebe muttered. The hostess smiled at her and Mike and walked them to their table. Everyone at the table stood up and yelled "SUPRIZE!". They started singing happy birthday to Mike and he smiled and blushed. Everyone sat down but Phoebe quickly stood back up. Mike looked up at her. "Oh no. Not again!" She smiled and said, "No. Stand up." Mike looked at her. "What?" Phoebe said, "Yea. Stand up." Not sure what Phoebe was getting at, Mike stood up next to her. "Happy birthday to you, Michael Aaron Hannigan! And, this is just a start of what's to come tonight." She grabbed him by his waist and kissed him passionately. The kiss was so long that Joey started timing it. "Hey hey. Not bad Pheebs. 58 seconds. Almost a full minute. I'm proud of you! Now, everyone is here, I've had my dose of porn, Let's EAT!" Mike and Phoebe sat down and the waiter walked over to their table. Everyone took their turn placing their orders. Joey was hesitant when it was his turn. "And for you Sir?" the waiter said to him. "Let's see….." Joey said. He looked over his menu for a few moments and asked, "The pheasant under glass, do you all really put it under glass? Isn't that dangerous to eat?" The waiter's eyes widened and he started to smile. Monica butted in. "Let me explain. They do serve it under glass…" Joey's mouth dropped open. "BUT" she continued. "It's under a glass dome. They serve it on a serving tray." Joey waited for Monica to finish. "So….is the glass really fine? I can not believe they would put glass in food! That's crazy!" "Could you just bring him an order of chicken cordon bleu?" Chandler asked the waiter. "Are you sure that's what he wants Sir?" the waiter asked. "No but do you really want to wait here all night until he figures out what 'Pheasant Under Glass' really is?" Chandler asked him. "One chicken cordon blue for the gentleman." the waiter responded. Joey looked up at the waiter. "Yea…I'll eat the chicken cordon bleu but it better NOT have any glass in it! Oh, could you bring me a glass of Coke?" The waiter walked away, half amused. Everyone was sitting quietly, taking in the room and the other diners. Monica turned to Ross. "Dad wants to know if you can go to his house tomorrow. Apparently, he wants a "googupter" lesson? What in the world is that?" Ross chuckled. "It's a combination of 'Google' and 'computers'…googupter." Everyone stared at him. Very quietly, he said, "I thought it was cute." "Well as long as you thought it was cute. " Monica said. "I'm going to call mom and see how Jack and Erica are doing. I'll be back in a few minutes." She left the table and Joey leaned toward Chandler. Whispering, he said, "Ok she's gone. Tell me about this Elizabeth Warren girl." Chandler started to speak when the stage lit up. The audience started clapping and Chandler said, "I don't have to. You'll see her in a minute," The MC walked to the microphone. "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen! We are so glad you are with us tonight. We have a beautiful lady with us tonight that made her big debut here a few nights ago. Would you all please welcome her back? Ms Elizabeth Warren!" He left the stage as Elizabeth walked on. She began to speak into her microphone. "Hello! I just want to say before I sing tonight that you all made my debut very memorable! Thank you all so much for that. Now, I want to start out with a song that I used to love when I little. It's "Walkin' After Midnight' by Patsy Cline." Music started to play and Elizabeth sang along with it. "Wow. She's good." Joey whispered. Rachel whispered, "I know. But she looks familiar to me. Or, am I the only one who thinks that?" "No. She looks familiar to me too." Phoebe whispered. Monica returned to their table and sat down. "I know who that is. We all know her." Monica whispered. "It's Janice." Phoebe whispered, "Janice? As in 'Oh…..my…..God' Janice? Nah. No way." "Elizabeth is hot. Janice…was not." Joey whispered. Mike was getting annoyed. "Can you all whisper about her later? I'd like to hear her sing." Everyone turned their attention back to Elizabeth as their waiter and another waiter brought their orders to their table.


	3. The One With Mike's Birthday Part 2

~The One With Mike's Birthday (Part 2)~

Forty minutes later, everyone was eating their desserts and discussing Elizabeth Warren. "I don't think that's her." Ross said. Phoebe agreed with him. "I think she's just a look alike." Mike was curious. "Who is this Janice you all keep talking about?" "She's someone I used to date." Chandler answered him. "People this is nuts." Monica exclaimed. "That is her I'm telling you! Once again, I have to be the voice of reason. I'll be back." She stood up and walked away from the table before anyone could say anything to her. Walking up to the hostess, Monica smiled and said, "Um excuse me, hi. I was wondering if I could possibly talk to Elizabeth." "Elizabeth? The singer?" the hostess asked. "Yes. How can I talk to her?" Monica asked. "I'm sorry. But no one is allowed backstage." The hostess replied. Monica thought for a few a minute. "I know. But I think she used to be a friend of mine a long time ago. My friends say that she wasn't. Could I talk to her to see if I'm right?" The hostess shook her head no. "Again, I'm sorry. But no one is allowed backstage." Monica smiled. "Listen, I understand your rules but this is really important. I could settle our disagreement it if I could get backstage." The hostess started to say something and Monica got annoyed. "Don't make me tell everyone here that your restaurant served me a meal with a dead rat in it!" The hostess eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare to do that!" "Oh no?" Monica chided. In a high shrilly voice, she yelled, "EVERYONE? EXCUSE ME…..EVERYONE?" The hostess tried to shush her but Monica only got louder. "THIS RESTAURANT JUST….." The hostess stopped her in mid rant. "OK! I give up. Just please stop yelling. You can go back there but please be on your best behavior." Monica smiled and looked around the room again. Everyone, including her friends, were staring at her. "…..SERVED ME THE BEST BAKED ALASKA I'VE EVER HAD! AND THAT'S SAYING A LOT!….I'M A CHEF MYSELF!" She finished yelling. The hostess quickly grabbed Monica by her arm and led her through the dinning area. When Monica passed by her friends, she smiled and gave them a thumb up. They all pretended they didn't know her. When she was out of ear shot, Chandler said, "Who was that crazy lady?"

Once they were backstage, they saw Elizabeth leaning back against a wall. Her eyes were closed. "Are you ok Beth?" the hostess asked. "No." Elizabeth said. "I'm frustrated because I can not find one good piano player in this city. None of them are what I'm looking for." Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at the hostess. "You see that stack of papers on the desk Holly? They are all resumes. I called all of those people and had them play for me. The only good player is a 16 year old girl but I just got the message that she can't work the week nights because of school. So, I'm back to square one. And no one is there. I guess I just have to keep singing to recorded music." Elizabeth noticed Monica. "Monica Geller! It has been WAY too long! How have you been?" Holly looked at both of them and said, "Well I'm not one to stand in the way of old friends. I will get back to my station." Monica thanked her as she walked away. Making sure she was completely gone, she turned back around and faced Elizabeth. "Hello Janice." she said. In that familiar, nasally voice, Janice said, "How are you?" "So, like always, I was right." Monica said. "You ARE Janice!" Janice's old, loud laugh escaped from her throat. To Monica's ears, it only got worse with time. "Ut oh. I forgot, Elizabeth doesn't laugh that way. And she's not nasally either. " Janice said. So she regained her composure and chuckled softly. But she quickly went back to her normal voice. "You haven't changed a bit Monica. So tell me, are you taking good care of my Bing-a-ling?" Before Monica could answer her, Janice muttered, "Elizabeth doesn't talk like that either Janice." Monica looked at her with curiosity. "Yes…..yes I am. So…why are you now a blonde Elizabeth Warren? I mean, you're Janice. You have dark hair. And you don't sing." In Elizabeth's voice, Janice answered her. "I didn't know I could until a year or so ago. I thought I should reinvent myself to go along with my voice. So I did. Blonde hair, new name, new talking voice and there you go. Janice has a look a like. Elizabeth is my grandmother's name while Warren is my mother's maiden name. So, enough about me. How's the gang all doing? I saw you all while I was singing. Joey is even hotter than he was the last time I saw him and Ross's hair doesn't look as greasy as it used to." And her old laugh escaped from her throat again. "Shoot! I need to control that." She said. Monica was getting really confused by her odd behavior. Just as she was going to ask her is she was feeling alright, Janice turned and walked over to the desk. She picked up the stack of papers that she pointed out to Holly. "In the trash these go." And again, she used Elizabeth's voice. She threw them away and walked back over to Monica. Monica couldn't resist asking her if she felt alright. Janice smiled softly. "Other than being frustrated because of not having a good piano player, sure. Why?" "Oh, no reason." Monica said. Monica studied her for a few moments when Mike suddenly popped into her head. "You say you need a good piano player? Well, my friend Mike is the best. He loves playing the piano, is looking for a job and the best part is that he's an adult." Janice walked back over to her. "Really? Well tell him to come here tomorrow at 2pm if he can. If he can't, tell him to call here and ask to speak to Elizabeth. We can arrange another time then." Monica could tell she almost slipped back into Janice's voice. "Great!" She said. "Thank you so much!" Janice smiled back at her and said, "Under one condition." "You name it." Monica said. Janice suddenly turned serious. "You don't tell the rest of the gang who I am ok?" Monica looked at her. "Why?" "Just don't let them know….please?" Janice asked. Monica was really confused by now so she just nodded her head in agreement. "Well, it was good seeing you again….…I think. And you are one heck of a singer," She turned around and walked away. Janice waved bye to her and walked over to her makeup table. She sat down and looked in the mirror. Staring at her own reflection, she said, "It's ok. Once she hears why you're acting like this, she will understand."

Monica returned to the table and everyone looked at her. "You went backstage Mon?" Rachel asked. "Yea. I saw Elizabeth." Monica answered. "Well?" Chandler asked. Monica fidgeted in her seat. "Well what?" she said, "Did you talk to her?" Chandler asked. "Not really." she answered. "Why not?" Ross asked. "She was upset. She's looking for a piano player to play for her while she performs and she hasn't found anyone yet." Then Monica looked at Mike. "So, I told her about you and she wants to see you tomorrow at 2pm for an interview." Mike's mouth dropped open. "You got me an interview with her?" he asked. "Yep!" Monica answered. Mike's eyes widened and Phoebe smiled. "Thank you Monica!" He said. "Does this make up for Chandler forgetting to bring your cake tonight?" She asked him. Chandler exhaled and Mike smirked. Ross looked at his watch. "I hate to be a jerk but Mike? Do you want to open mine and Rachel's gift now?" "I have to leave in a few minutes. I have a meeting first thing tomorrow." "Yea." Rachel said, "He's my ride. We also have to go pick Emma up soon." Mike smiled. "You guys come on. You didn't have to get me anything. Although, I was expecting a cake from Monica tonight." "Blame Chandler." She said. "Love you too hon." Chandler said. Rachel handed Mike her and Ross' gift. "You know what you're getting from me" Phoebe said when he looked at her. Joey grinned. "Yea baby! The gift that keeps giving!" Everyone looked at him. "Hey I got him a card. Here it is." He handed Mike his card. Mike smiled and started opening up his presents.

After saying bye to their friends, Mike and Phoebe arrived back at their apartment. As soon as Phoebe shut their door, Mike grabbed her and kissed her tenderly. "You were right." He said. Phoebe smiled. "I know….about what?" "Quote. I'm telling you this is going to be the best night. Something great is going to happen. End quote. Does that sound familiar?" He asked. She laughed. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you are repeating stuff I've said?" "Oh?" He asked. "Try this on for size. Quote, 'And this is just a start of what's to come tonight. End quote." She growled at him sexily. Phoebe put her arms around his neck and said, "It's still your birthday. Now, let's continue celebrating." She took her arms down and together they walked to back to their bedroom.

Mike woke up smiling the next day. He couldn't wait to interview with Elizabeth. It was 11am but Mike had already exercised, took a shower, studied some of his music sheets, fixed breakfast and set the counter for breakfast. When Phoebe woke up and made her way to the kitchen, he was practically bouncing off the walls. "Good morning!" He said to her after he gave her a quick kiss. Phoebe yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Look at you. You're in a great mood." Mike grinned. "Yes I am M'lady. Now, would you be so kind as to sit down in this chair?" He pulled out a chair and Phoebe sat down as he pushed the chair closer to the counter. "Would M'Lady like some royal orange juice with her royal pancakes this morning?" Phoebe started to laugh. "Well, I always knew I was royalty. But I didn't know my food was. Yes. Princess Bananna Hammock would like royal orange juice with her royal pancakes." Mike prepared a plate of pancakes for her and sat it down in front of her. Then he brought her a small glass of orange juice. "I am so happy! If I get this job, it means I will have a steady income doing what I love to do." he said and sat down across from her. Phoebe took a bite of her pancakes. "I know you will get it." "How do you know that?" He asked. "Because my grandmother's spirit came to me in my dream last night. She said that you would get the job and she said that we…" Phoebe stopped talking and immediately took another bite of her pancakes. "We what?" He asked. Phoebe took another bite of her pancakes and deliberately chewed slowly so she could buy time. After a few moments, she took a long, slow sip of her orange juice. "She said that we should wear each other's underwear today. It'll bring you good luck and it'll give me a feeling I've never felt before." Mike didn't know what to say to her so all he said was, "Yea. Thanks but I think I will do my best wearing my underwear." She looked at him. "Alright. But don't say she didn't tell you if you don't get the job." Mike looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh I gotta go. I have to pick Monica up because she's going with me today." He walked around the counter and gave Phoebe a quick kiss. "Mmmmmmm. Blueberry syrup. My favorite." And out the door he went. Phoebe waited a few minutes after he left to say, "She actually said that we are going to have a girl."

A couple hours later, Phoebe was sick as a dog. The she loved the pancakes but the baby didn't. She didn't know which was stronger, the baby's dislike of her breakfast this morning or the fact that she was just so tired from being sick. "Man I don't remember being this bad when I was pregnant with the triplets." She thought. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was 1pm. "Mike is going to be gone for a while so I'll take a nap." She thought. So, she headed back to their bedroom and sat down on their bed. Grabbing the alarm clock, she set it to go off at 3:30pm. She returned it back to the nightstand and went to sleep.

After the audition, Mike took Monica back to Javu and then headed home. But, he made a few stops first. He walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch, without saying a word. Phoebe was sitting at the counter making out bills. "Hey! Did you get the job? When do you start?" Mike didn't say anything to her. He got off the couch and walked out the door. "Oh great." Phoebe said out loud. "Another job he didn't get." And just then, Mike came busting through the door with a dozen long stemmed pink roses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. "Gee, I'd actually like to see your reaction if you got the job." She said to him." Mike walked over to her and put the roses and wine on the counter. "I GOT THE JOB!" Phoebe jumped out of the chair. "YES! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged him and he said, "I'm happy for me too!" Holding hands, he and Phoebe walked over to the couch. He sat down and she sat on his lap. "You know, I have to admit that you were right." He said. "Last night was the best night ever! Plus, as of today, I now have a steady job doing what I love! Life can not get any better." Phoebe jumped off his lap and ran to their bathroom. "Except for that." He said. Mike got up and followed her into the bathroom. He stood in the doorway while she was sick. After she started feeling better, Phoebe stood up and walked over to the sink. "Honey, you have got to go to the doctor. And, you are not going to tell me no or get out of it because I will make the appointment myself and I will take you there." He said as he was watching her. She finished cleaning herself up and said, "No. I'm not going." Mike got angry. "You are going! I've had it. There is something wrong and it's not getting any better." Phoebe looked at him and very softly she said, "Mike, I did go. I went last week. Now to me, there's nothing wrong. But I'm not sure if you will feel the same." He walked over to her. "What is it?" Phoebe hesitated. "I'm…." "You're what?" He asked. "I'm…pregnant." She said. Mike's mouth dropped open. "You're pregnant?" She nodded her head and Mike hugged her. "YES! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! Thank you thank you thank you!" He kissed her, over and over again. She laughed. "You know, you did have a little something to do with it." Mike smiled. "Oh yea. I thank myself as well!" Phoebe chuckled and he picked her up off her feet. Leaning her head against his chest, she said, "So, you really are ok with this? I mean, it's not something we can return if you don't like it." He carried her out into the living room and gently sat her down on the couch. Sitting down next to her, he said, "Phoebe. Of course I am ok with it! Why would you think I'm not? I just can't wait to hold him or her. By the way, how much longer do we have to wait?" Phoebe smiled. "About 7 more months." "Well, I just can't wait!" He put his arm around her and she snuggled closer to him. "You knew since last week you are pregnant and you didn't tell me?" He asked. "Uh huh." She said. "Why?" he asked. Phoebe moved away from him. "Because you were down about not having a steady job and money. I was afraid if I told you that we're having a baby that you'd force yourself to be a lawyer again. I didn't want you to do that." Mike smiled and cupped her chin. "Phoebe Buffay, don't you know me by now? I would have loved hearing that no matter how I was feeling." She snuggled up against him again. "Life is truly wonderful!" Mike thought to himself.


	4. The One Where Gunther Gets A Date

~Season 11~

~Episode 3~

~The One Where Gunther Gets A Date~

Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey were at Central Perk. Ross and Rachel were quietly talking, Joey was looking at a beautiful woman over by the window and Phoebe was on the phone with Mike. "Oh well that's good that he's going to be ok but it sucks that he's going to be laid up for a while." Phoebe said and Joey and chuckled. "Wow. Six to eight weeks?" Phoebe continued. "What was he doing when it happened?"….…"Why didn't he call you?"…"Oh."….…"Alright. I'll bring you some clothes tomorrow. I love you." Phoebe ended the call and turned to Joey. "What were you laughing about?" Joey chuckled again. "Because you said 'laid up'. "So what's going on Pheebs?" Rachel asked. "My father in law was taken to the hospital earlier today." Phoebe answered. "For what? Was it serious?" Ross asked. "No." Phoebe said. "He sprained his back trying to impress my mother in law." "Really? What was he doing?" Rachel asked. "Duh." Phoebe said. "I just told you." Rachel swallowed. "No honey. I mean what exactly was he doing when he sprained his back?" "Oh. He was trying to move their grand piano. When he tried to lift one side of it off the floor, he dropped the piano and started yelling, "MY BACK! MY BACK!" Phoebe yelled so loud that a few people stared at her. Turning her attention to them she said, "I'm fine. Just demonstrating." She turned her attention back to Rachel. "Anyway, it's severely sprained and he's going to be laid up at least six to eight weeks." Joey chuckled again. "Laid up Joe?" Ross asked. "Yea!" Joey said. Ignoring Joey, Phoebe continued. "So tomorrow I have to take Mike some clothes because he's going to stay there all next week. His mom has to go out of town and his dad needs someone there with him." "What about his job? He's only been there a week." Ross pointed out. "I know." Phoebe answered him. "But Elizabeth understands what's going on. She's been very kind bout this. She told him that family comes first no matter what. Then she said that she would see him when he gets back."

Gunther was watching the four of them talk and he waited for them to finish. When they did, he walked over to Joey and said, "Could I have a word with you?" Joey said, "Sure. What word?" Gunther corrected him. "No Joey. I mean could I talk to you for a second?" Joey said, "Sure. Why didn't you say that in the first place. What's up?" Gunther cleared his throat. "Um, could we talk over by the bar?" Joey got up and they both walked over to the bar. "What's going on?" Joey asked. "Do you see that woman over there?" Gunther asked him. He pointed the woman who was sitting next to the window. Joey turned to look but he already knew who Gunther was talking. "Oh. Yea. What about her?" "I was thinking about asking her out but it's been so long since I've asked a someone out." Gunther said. "Could you give me some pointers?" "You're gonna ask her out?" Joey asked. "I'm going to try. Why?" Gunther replied. "Oh nothing. I was going to do the same thing actually." Joey said. A disappointed look appeared on Gunther's face. "Oh…..well…ok." Joey saw the look. "I can give you pointers man. But it's up to you to make a good impression on her." "I thought you said you were going to ask her out?" Gunther asked. Joey looked at the woman and then he looked at Gunther. He smiled. "Nah. I'll try to help you instead." Gunther smiled. "Can you teach me how to do that 'How are you doing thing'?" He asked. "So many people ask me that!" Joey replied. "But it's only something I can do. I was born with it!" Gunther started to walk away and Joey stopped him. "Sorry. Ok. You give me five minutes and I try my best." Gunther leaned over the counter and said, "Ok. So, what do I do?"

Ross looked at his watch. "I gotta go pick up Ben. I'll see you later." He stood up, grabbed his briefcase, leaned over and gave Rachel a kiss. "Oh! I want one!" Phoebe exclaimed. Ross looked uncomfortable. "You want me to um…..…kiss you..…Phoebe?" "No." She said. "I want one of those scones over there that that man is eating. I never noticed him or the scone until you kissed Rachel." Ross shook his head and looked at Rachel. "I'll see you later." he said and headed toward the doors. As he was leaving, Monica and Chandler walked in with Jack and Erica. "Hi, hi, hi, hi, bye, bye, bye, bye" Ross said as he passed them. "Well nobody can't say that that man doesn't have a way with words." Chandler remarked. He and Monica made their way to Phoebe and Rachel. Chandler put Jack and his carrier on the floor as he sat down in the green chair. Monica sat down on the couch next to Rachel and Phoebe. She put Erica and her carrier on her lap and started squirming. Chandler was watching her while Rachel and Phoebe were talking to Jack. "Hon?" Chandler asked. "Why don't you just put her on the floor?" Monica looked at him like he was crazy. "Do you NOT know that there are germs and diseases on the floor? I am not putting my baby there." Monica maneuvered Erica's carrier on her lap even more. The more she moved, the more uncomfortable she got. "You won't put the carrier on the floor and take Erica out of it but you will hold her and the carrier on your lap? So, tell me, do you like your legs blue? Because that's the color they will be." Chandler said. Monica thought about what he said. "Just consider this one of the very few times that I allow you to be right." She put the carrier down on the floor and picked Erica up out of it. Settling on the couch with her, Monica started to stare at Chandler. He smiled at her and grabbed a magazine off the coffee table. Flipping through it, he tried to ignore Monica's continuous stare. He leaned back against the chair and held the magazine in front of his face. Monica was still staring at him when he started to slump down in the chair. "WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?" He yelled as he threw the magazine on the coffee table. All three women looked at him. Monica looked down at Jack and the looked back at Chandler. Watching her, Chandler figured out what was wrong. "Oh." He leaned over and picked Jack up out of his carrier.

"You're ready man! Do it!" Joey patted Gunther on his shoulder. Gunther straightened up and walked out from behind the bar. He walked half way across the coffee house and stopped. He turned to look at Joey and Joey mouthed, "Do it." Gunther turned back around and walked over to the woman. When he cleared his throat, she looked up at him and smiled. "Yes?" She asked. "How are….I mean….how are ya…..you….um…." Gunther took a deep breath and nervously tried again. "How doing…..are ya…How….." "Oh!" The woman said. And very slowly, she asked, "Do…..…..you…..….need…..help…..…with….…something?" Gunther turned beat red and hurried back over to the bar. Walking behind it, he put his hand on the side of his face, blocking Joey from his view. "Don't Joey. That was so embarrassing." Joey chuckled. "Oh…..it…..was?" Gunther got defensive. Facing Joey, he said, "Thanks a lot. Now I'm embarrassed. I have work to do." Gunther walked away very angrily and Joey shook his head.

Turning away from the bar, Joey saw that Monica was holding one of the twins. Walking over to her, he said, "Awwww! My niece and nephew are here! Who are you holding?" Monica smiled and told him that she was holding Erica. "Can I hold her?" Joey asked. "Yes. But could you do me a favor?" Monica replied. Joey nodded his head. "Could you go wash your hands first? And then use the sanitizer over near the register?" "What?" Joey said. "My hands are clean. It's not like I was playing with dirt…today." Joey looked at Chandler and he shrugged his shoulders. Then Joey hastily walked back toward the bathroom. "I think you might be going a little overboard." Rachel said to Monica. "I am not!" Monica exclaimed. "Oh?" Rachel remarked. "Then why it is that when I asked if I could hold Jack the other day, you told me to wash my hands and use sanitizer, like you just told Joey?" "That's not going overboard! That's….…walking the deck." Monica answered her. "I'm just making sure my babies don't get sick!" "Then why do you wash their clothes twice a day?" Rachel asked. "Hellooooooo. I'm Monica. I like cleaning." Monica responded. Joey returned from washing his hands. "Ok. I'm ready! Let me hold my niece!" Monica looked up at him. "You didn't sanitize your hands." Joey grumbled under his breath and went over to the sanitizer. A moment later, he walked back over to Monica and very flatly said, "My hands are washed, sanitized and now stinging. Could I please hold her?" "Monica stood up and put Erica in her carrier. Picking it up she said, "No. We actually have to leave. Jack and Erica have their first doctor appointments in an hour." Joey looked at Chandler. Chandler was holding the carrier Jack was in and mouthed, "I know." He and Monica both left Central Perk. Phoebe was half amused. "Wow. Jack and Erica are going to be the first babies ever whose first words will be "clean" and "sanitizer". She stood up. "Anyway, I have to go. I have a few things to do before tomorrow. Bye." She left and Rachel slid over to Joey. She tried to cheer him up. "Honey it's ok. She's a first time parent and so she's a little over protective. But she'll straighten out soon." "Yea." Joey mumbled. "But how long will it take her to do that? When they go to college? Besides, you're a first time parent. You're cool. She's too uptight." Rachel thought for a few minutes. "Listen, why don't we go home and watch some tv? Maybe even get some take out?" "Sounds good to me." Joey answered. "You go on. I have to tell Gunther something." Rachel left the coffee house and Joey looked at Gunther.

As he walked over to him, Gunther said, "What? Need more laughs at my expense?" "I'm sorry I laughed at you." Joey replied. "I'm also sorry that you didn't get to ask her out." Gunther put the tray of dirty cups he was holding on the bar. "Yea sure. Thanks a lot buddy." A customer walked up to the bar and Gunther took his order. Joey turned away from them and saw that the woman as leaving the coffee house. Picking up his pace, he followed her out the door.

He caught up with her a few feet away from Central Perk. "Excuse me." He said. She turned and faced him. "My friend Gunther was trying to ask you out." He said. "Huh?" she replied. "In there." And Joey pointed to Central Perk. "Gunther. Bright blonde hair, stuttering to you a few minutes ago? He was trying to ask you out but he got really nervous." She smiled. "Oh so you mean he's not from another country?" Joey shook his head. "No. He's a nice guy to get to know. So, what do you say?" "Hmmmm….." She thought about him for a minute. "He is cute. But…..why not? Sure. I'll go out with him. Thanks…." "Joey" he said. She smiled. "I'm Clarissa. It's nice to meet you but if you will excuse me, I do have somewhere to be in a few minutes." Well, how about I walk with you and I'll fill you in on Gunther?" She started to walk away and Joey walked with her.

Meanwhile, Gunther was watching them through the window. Feeling hurt, he finished up the last of his work and gave a few reminders to the waitresses. "Joey Tribbiani is a jerk and a liar'!" He thought as he walked out the doors.

He didn't sleep too well. He didn't feel very well either the next morning but he went back to Central Perk anyway. Still hurt, he went about opening up the coffee house. After setting up the coffee station, the register and putting fresh flowers in each table's vases, he unlocked the main doors. Then he walked back over to he bar and did a little tidying up there. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice that someone was standing there watching him. "Good morning" Clarissa said to him. He looked up. Maintaining his business persona, he said "Good morning. What would you like?" Sitting down at the bar, she said, "Oh how about a cup of the house blend and maybe a date Friday night?" Gunther was shocked. "You. Want a date with me. On Friday night?" "I sure do." she answered. "What about Joey?" He asked her. "What about him? He told me some good things about you yesterday. That's why I'm here now." she replied. "Really?" Gunther asked. He grinned and said, "Well, I have a few minutes before it starts getting busy. Care if I join you now?" She smiled and they both sat down at the bar. She introduced herself they had a pleasant conversation. After a while, some customers walked in and they both exchanged phone numbers. She left and Gunther watched her leave while grinning from ear to ear. "Mental note - You owe Joey an apology. Maybe a free scone or two." He laughed at that thought and started another busy day at Central Perk.


End file.
